This invention relates generally to submerged mooring devices and more particularly to a depth regulating apparatus for automatically controlling the mooring depth of a submerged buoyant body secured to an anchor by an extensible mooring line or cable.
Numerous arrangements have heretofore been provided for anchoring buoys, mine cases and the like at predetermined distances below the surface of the water with various means for adjusting the depth below the surface, including commonly used plummet devices, hydrostatic-loose bight combinations, and other electromechanical devices. Although these previous arrangements have been generally successful, they have not been found to be entirely satisfactory in all cases. In use, for example, these arrangements have been restricted to relatively shallow water depths and in most instances they have been embodied in heavy and bulky mechanisms substantially unfit or ill-suited for use where severe weight and space restrictions are imposed.